mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Andlaw99
Hi Andlaw99 -- we are excited to have Mayberry Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! Hi Andlaw99, I'm Eulalia, a Wikia Entertainment Helper. I just wanted to congratulate you on the new wiki, and tell you that if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Good luck with the wiki!--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Tlk 21:58, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Admin Position? Curious.. do you have an admin position open? I would love to be able to create an awesome main page!! Let me know :) If you want to see my edits, check out the True Blood Wiki, you can see I'm the #1 editor on that page, so I'm on the up and up :) Buffymybasset The Main Page Well, I got some of it figured out... I couldn't get the other categories (Featured Character, Featured Video) etc to work/align correctly for some reason, so I will work on it again later :) BuffymyBasset hyperlinks Hi Andlaw99! Thank you for the complement! Sorry that I wasn't putting the links in. :-( I'll do that now. Also, why is the main page blocked from editing? Thanks! EllieWalker 10:09, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. Yes, I've always wanted to be an admin if the wiki isn't to hard to work on. I don't know to much computer code. I know the basics of what admins do, but what are some details? EllieWalker 18:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::yes, it does sound interesting. Two questions though, do you have to be on the wiki every day? Also, like I've said, I know some computer code, but not a huge amount. Is that a problem? I do like that there doesn't seem to be any vandalism, it makes the admin job look a little easier. Is there anything else I should look at? EllieWalker 19:17, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Wow! Thanks! EllieWalker 19:54, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Just letting you know... If you see anything off centered, or un-aligned on the main page, it's just that I'm currently working on it :) Buffy. ---- So, how does it look so far? :) Buffy Just to let you know, I changed the "Shows" link to the page with all the spinoffs... since clicking on the main image "Stroll into Mayberry" takes you to episodes. Will that work? Buffy ----- Also, I have live streaming news under "The Mayberry Gazette" section now. Anytime news is updated on Google, it will automatically update it here :) Buffy a few things Hey Andlaw99! I have a few questions: 1: Is there a page where the users can talk about things concerning this wiki? 2: I find when I'm trying to get to episode pages, I can't get to the page because they are all numbered and I don't know the numbers. Is there anyway to change that or do you have to move all the pages? If you have to move them, never mind! 3: Also, does this wiki have a spell checker? 4: one more thing, how do you make templates? sorry for the long and confusing paragraph! EllieWalker 17:07, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ----- I maybe can help on a few things you were asking... 1) As far as talking, I think the best bet for now is still leaving messages on the talk page. I don't mind messages :) If I need to say something to both of you, I just copy and paste the same message to both of you. 2) I've noticed the same things about the episodes.. it is more difficult to edit when the episodes are numbered, unfortunately, I think they have to stay that way...Unless we want to make a new page for every episode...and I don't think any of us want that lol. 3) Have you ever used Firefox? It's a browser like Internet Explorer, but it has a built in spell checker.. I like using Firefox instead of IE. 4) Templates vary...you can browse other Wiki's..and when you see a template you like, click "edit" then "source" to get the code. You want to come back to our page, click on "Add a new page" and name it "Template:Episodes" or "Template:Character" The page has to have the word "Template:" in front. If you want to change the colors, this is the page I use: http://www.computerhope.com/htmcolor.htm If you need any help making them, let me know via my own message page. Buffy admin Hey Andlaw99! Long time no edit! This is Gleeful4ever!. I used to be EllieWalker. Could you de-admin the EllieWalker account and promote me again? thanks in advance! Gleeful4ever! 17:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) When you return When you return, I think you will be VERY pleased with how far the Andy Wiki has come! :) Me and Gleeful4ever have worked so hard! But, I LOVE this wiki! Thanks for creating it! 14:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat I'm so sorry that you lost a family member. Thank you for taking out the time to remember us here! :) I love this wiki and I know Gleeful does too. I would love for the status change. Come back and visit us one day! 02:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- I am also very sorry you lost a family member! :-( I know it is very tragic. I would love to be a beaurcrat! However, since Buffy was the very first, I think she should deffinatly get it, and I'll just wait. I'm fine with being an admin! When we show up in the Spotlight and get busier, then maybe I'll ask Buffy to promote me, if that is ok with both of you! Thank you for the invitation! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 05:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sure thing! :-) Thanks! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 06:32, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Doing my best to keep it up-to-date :) 22:23, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Spike in Wiki views I noticed there was a LARGE spike in our page views from May 6-8th. I imagine it's from the news of George Lindsey's death :( I noticed almost 5,000+ views on the 8th! That is amazing for us!! WOO HOO!!! QueenBuffy- Bureaucrat and Wikia Councilor